


Brainless Bravery.

by JASPERFDENT



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Angst, Blood, Blood and Torture, Self-Sacrifice, Vomiting, knife
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:28:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JASPERFDENT/pseuds/JASPERFDENT
Summary: What were to happen if Jack had escaped the Rally? To not be grabbed, and instead someone else took the punishment for him?
Relationships: David Jacobs/Jack Kelly
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Brainless Bravery.

**Author's Note:**

> Triggers are listed within summary, be safe. 
> 
> Now, let’s begin.

David never understood the panic around Snyder, yet as he’d rushed out of the theatre, seeing the horses surrounding and his- his _family_ being knocked down, hearing Snyder yell after Jack, he felt his blood boil and rush as he rushed to try and cause a to escape, his eyes drawing back and landing on Jack, grabbing his arm as he ran into those on foot, breaking a small passage and throwing Jack out. 

_**“GO!”** _

He saw Jack’s nod as Jack darted away, David quick to get himself into trouble, swinging and kicking towards anyone, a few lucky newsies managed to trickle out, but they were overwhelmed, they had to keep an eye on every corner just to stay safe. David’s body was slowly caving to exhaustion until he was grabbed, a final wave of adrenaline as he realized the man who’d gripped onto him. His attempts grew weaker as the man threw him to the ground, recognizing Morris’ laughter as he tried to get back up before being kicked like he was a soccer ball. 

He woke up on the ground, not as cold as the streets were, panic flooding into him as he forced his tired body to move, scanning around the isolated room, rushing towards the little light of the window, he’d realized a second too late. The door had opened, David’s instincts flew out of the window as he froze, a statue until the door had shut and a hand settled on his shoulder. “David Jacobs,” The warden chuckled, the grip tightening as he swore his shirt would rip from the grasp. “Look at me, boy.” He acted off of his memory, his fist going for Snyder. With a rather satisfying crack, Snyder released David, who was quick to go for the door, cursing as he found no way out. 

Snyder snorted, grabbing the boy’s hair and slamming him down. “You’re not the first one to try that, don’t feel too dumb.” David’s eyes stayed glued on the warden, thinking of anything to keep himself safe as he was dragged onto his feet, the look of the man throwing his mind into a panic. “I’m not Jack, why dyou want me?” He spoke with his voice in control, yet the warden saw through the act, rolling his eyes as he’d smacked the boy back, shaking his head. “You matter to the boy, you are the brains, after all.” He’d sighed in relief, feeling the metal slide into his hand as he’d pulled David back up. “Besides,” he pulled the boy close once more, “you can be an example to the other boys.” He purred, hearing David cry out as he’d dragged the knife down the boy’s side, the clothes tearing as he squirmed, the warden’s grip only tightening as the boy writhed and screamed, Snyder fed off of the pain, throwing the boy down, making sure the knife dragged against David’s skin as he fell. 

David didn’t bother stand, laying on his opened side to try and put pressure on it as best he’d could. The boy felt like vomiting, gagging weakly as he tried to keep himself safe from the crooked man, who placed the knife into his pocket, in turn pulling something else out. As David pushed himself weakly to lean against anything, he had a hand up; to try and grab any hits before they’d happen. He didn’t realize what he’d set up though, he felt something heavy settle into his hand once, his eyes darting back to the warden far too late. David didn’t register the pain for a moment until it felt as if his side was just warm, his hand throbbing as he felt a scream rip from his throat, Snyder, looking pleased, stepped into David’s hand, causing sobs and screams to escape as he writhed, trying to push the warden off, begging as he could barely speak through sobs. “ _Please_ —!” The weight was gone, but not the pain, the man left without another word, the door slamming shut and leaving David in a slowly growing pool of his own blood, and a now broken hand. He sobbed weakly, shutting his eyes tight, reassuring himself he’d kept Jack safe as the adrenaline completely drained from his body, sleep taking him, yet not taking the pain with it. 


End file.
